The Twin Archers Visit Camp Half-blood
by TheRaven2000
Summary: What happens when the Twins of Leto decide to cross their stepmother Hera? How will they be punished and will they learn to make the best of their situation. Read to find out how Artemis and Apollo deal with their unfortunate punishment.


This is my first Fanfic I have ever published. Please give some supportive criticism back to help me improve. This takes place like right after The Last Olympian, before The Lost Hero. Just as a note, English is not my first language and sorry if characters are OOC.

Thalia's POV

The air was cold and chilled with an ominous presence. I sensed the beast and made out it's distorted silhouette in the pale moonlight. It was casting a thick layer of fog around itself, obscuring its true monstrous size.

I looked over to Lady Artemis; her silver eyes observed the monster with a look of contempt. She notched an arrow and prepared to stealthy dispose of the monster.

However, right before my mistress could let loose one of her silver arrows, a loud noise was heard and the beast directed its form on us.

"Damn I didn't want to have to kill it with close range battle, but looks like we have no choice now." Artemis leapt out of the tree that had been momentarily concealing us from the unknown monster.

I quickly followed my Mistress to engage into combat against the monster.

We didn't even have time to charge the beast before it backed away and its form was swallowed up by the shadows, it vanished.

"I guess the shadow traveling means it's a monster from the Underworld." I said to Artemis as she put down her bow and dragged out a frustrated sigh.

"Yes that little trick definitely proved it. However, I am more concerned now with what made that noise that gave away our position."

Her tone was cold and angry. It unnerved me whenever she spoke that way. The fact that it was only her and I on this hunt was making it pretty obvious who she was upset with.

I open my mouth to get ready to defend the fact that I didn't make the noise.

"My Lady I..." She held up her hand to silence me and gave me a soft look.

"I didn't mean to put the blame on you Thalia. I was referring to the annoying source of the noise."

She glared up at a tree that was behind me and pointed to it. "Come down you idiot before I send an arrow your way."

I was a little confused at first then I saw someone jump down. He stood up, put his hands on his hips, and gave us a cheeky grin. He was around 17, athletic looking, with blonde hair and big blue eyes. To sum it up he was an attractive guy.

"Apollo how many times have I told you not to disrupt my hunts!" Artemis walked up to her twin and met her silvery midnight blue eys with his.

Apollo just gave another obnoxious grin and said, "Honestly, you've told me way too many times to count, but not enough times to make me stop."

Artemis glared daggers at her brother and was getting ready to no doubt through back an equally taunting remark. So I decide I should intervene before another classical fight started between the twins.

"Lord Apollo may I ask how you managed to find us when we are literally hunting in the middle of nowhere?"

He wrapped his arm around Artemis' shoulders and said, "Well my dear little half sister it was quite simple actually. I used this trick called, twin telepathy."

I looked back and forth between them a bit skeptically. "I thought twin telepathy was a myth."

Lady Artemis looked towards me and sighed. "No Thalia I'm afraid to say that twin telepathy is indeed a real thing."

"Yep," Apollo said while giving us one of his signature blinding smiles, "Arty and I feel each others emotions, finish each others sentences, and can sense where the other is most of the time."

"Yes Apollo you don't need to tell her more about what this twin curse does."

"Hey what do you mean curse? I think it's great and useful. Plus it only helps to strengthen our bond." To add emphasis, he pulled Artemis closer to him and grinned.

"Stop fooling around brother." She pushed Apollo off but the small smile was evident on her lips. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't resist being amused by his antics.

Artemis decided to change her form to that of an older girl. She changed to look around 17, the same as her brother. She almost always preferred to appear in this form while in the presence of another Olympian.

I looked at the two for a moment and noticed for the first time how similar they looked. Now of course most would agree that they look as different as night and day. However if you paid attention to the smaller details the similarities where hard to dismiss. For example, the shape of their eyes were the same, sharp and bigger than average. Also they shared the same facial structure, with sharp noses and high regal cheekbones. But what mostly made them look alike was their expressions. They had the same angry face, sad face, irritated face, and even happy face. I also noticed that they shared the same dimples that appeared whenever they smiled.

I wanted to comment on how endearing the dimples were but thought better of it. Don't think Lady Artemis would be to thrilled about me calling her adorable, or worse, comparing her to her twin.

"Anyways Apollo, would you mind telling me what was so important that you just had to come and ruin my hunt?"

"Well ya see little sis, our dear father wanted to speak with us first thing in the morning. He ordered me to hunt you down and inform you of this little meeting."

"Okay Apollo you have completed your task and have informed me." Artemis said this as if talking to a young child.

Apollo smiled smugly, "Yeah looks like I did complete this mission perfectly." He continued standing next to Artemis and didn't look as if he were leaving soon.

"Apollo that was my nice way of telling you to leave us now."

He pouted and acted hurt. "Now Arty, kicking your twin brother out in the middle of the night isn't very nice. I was kind enough to come inform you of the upcoming meeting. The least you can do is act hospitable and offer me shelter."

Artemis then did something I never thought she would do. She rolled her eyes and said, "Alright brother you may stay at out camp site tonight."

Apollo was so happy he was about to throw his arms around Artemis again, but she held up her hands and spoke. "However, you still remember the rules right?"

"Of course I remember the rules!"

"Oh really? What are they then?"

He smiled and began, "Rule number one, don't attempt to give the hunters orders. Number two, don't recite poetry. Number three, don't tell the hunters embarrassing stories about your youth," He held up his hands in a dramatic manner, "And finally, do not call you little sis in front of the girls."

Artemis looked at him unimpressed. "Think harder brother, don't you think you're missing a very important one?"

"Hmm... Nope I believe I got them all."

"Are you sure Apollo? Are you truly sure?" She narrowed her eyes while asking this.

"Yes Arty. You know I never make mistakes."

She clutched her bow and shouted, "You idiot, what about not flirting with my hunters!"

"Oh yeah I forgot about that one. Honestly though, it's kinda hard to follow that rule when you continue to recruit beautiful girls. It's as if you _want_ me to flirt with them."

"Apollo cease your talking, you sound like an ass." Now hurry and follow us back to camp before I change my mind." She slung her bow on her shoulder and began in the direction of the camp.

Apollo smiled at me and said, "Don't you just love how kind and cuddly our dearest sister is?" He then began to walk after his twin.

I stood there for a bit, still looking at the retreating forms of the Divine Twins. How Zoë managed to keep them civil will always be a mystery to me. I walked after them, dreading how the rest of the night would unfold with the twin terrors.


End file.
